


Crushing on the Pendragons

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: It seems a cruel irony, that Merlin's fated to love Arthur, while his sister Freya seems to have a crush on the Lady Morgana
Relationships: Freya/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Crushing on the Pendragons

Merlin hated mucking out the stables. It was a dirty job, one that ended with him stinking for the next week, and the Warlock knew Arthur did this just because he was secretly a prat. Actually, scrap that, the King knew he was a prat. It was why he had given Merlin such a long list of jobs to do today, because Merlin had dared to ask for a day off. It had seemed a good idea at the time, wanting a day to go and visit his Mother and the sister he had not yet told Arthur about, but the King had laughed in his face.

Both Gwen and Morgana had been more sympathetic, especially considering they both knew of his Magic. It had bonded the trio, much to Arthur’s annoyance.

‘The King does know that there are boys to do this job, doesn’t he?’ Peter, one of the stable lads that Merlin occasionally ran into, said. He was leaning over the partition, watching as Merlin shovelled another heap of dung into the cart.

‘He likes to torture the innocent.’ Merlin grumbled, Peter laughing before coming to give him a hand. It probably wasn’t a good idea, George would tattle on him later if Merlin didn’t make it back in time to serve Arthur’s dinner.

‘Nothing about you is innocent, Merlin.’ Peter pointed out, and even if it was a joke, it rung a lot truer than Merlin would have liked.

**

‘Your dinner, Sire.’ He said the last word with as much sarcasm as he could push into it, accidentally on purpose knocking his plate with a little more force than expected. Sir Leon tried to hide his smirk, while the other Knights didn’t bother. Morgana was seated at the other end of the table, laughed as Merlin took a step back.

‘Someone’s not happy.’ She teased, even if her eyes raked over him to check for any injuries. It had taken a while for the two of them to get back on the same page, especially after everything they had been through. He’d deceived her, lied about not having Magic, and then left her when she needed him most. In return, she’d tried to kill him multiple times, before eventually conceding that Arthur might be a good enough King to unite Magic.

‘Stables take a while to muck out, my Lady.’ He stated, glaring at the back of Arthur’s head while the King simply snorted, beckoning him forward to fill his goblet of wine.

‘That’s your job, _Mer_ lin. Shocking, I know, considering you spend most of your time in the Tavern.’ Sir Gwaine’s head shot up at that, the Knights laughing and playfully jesting with the Knight, who in return grinned at Merlin. Another secret, because Gwaine knew Merlin didn’t spend his time in the Tavern.

Merlin didn’t respond to the King, was too busy wondering if he should try and push his luck again in asking for a day off.

He did have a reason for doing so. Hunith had written to him recently, which in itself was strange, considering she could barely do so. It was to express concern for her daughter, Merlin’s half-sister, Freya. She was a year younger than Merlin, born to a Druid and kept hidden from the Village, for fear of being sold to Cenred like most Druids were. Anybody with Magic was a prize, and Freya’s abilities, while nowhere near Merlin’s, were dangerous.

It wasn’t the first time Merlin had considered telling Arthur that he had a sister. Morgana would love her, he could already tell, and Freya could do with some female companions. As a child, she’d only had Merlin and Will to keep her company.

But if Arthur found out that Freya had Magic… the ban hadn't been repealed yet, and so…

‘Merlin! I’ve called your name five times!’ Arthur was staring at him, actually staring, and Merlin shook away his daydreaming to quickly swallow down his worry, stepping forward.

‘Is everything alright, Merlin?’ Morgana cut in, silencing Arthur with her stare. The Knights had also fallen into a quiet state, watching as Merlin filled up Arthur’s goblet once again.

‘Quite alright, my Lady. Just tired.’ He lied, thinking back to Hunith’s letter. She’d expressed worry that Freya was beginning to get restless, that she’d been travelling further and further out of Ealdor’s borders and into the woods. It was dangerous enough for anyone to do so, but for a young woman? Merlin was worried that something would happen to her.

‘Is there someone we need to beat up?’ Sir Elyan offered, while Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way.

‘Are you allowed to beat up the King?’ Morgana sniped, glaring at Arthur, while he rolled his eyes.

‘Merlin just needs to stop being such a _girl._ ’ He hated the fact that he couldn’t be angry at Arthur, even now. Merlin’s instinct had him wanting to stand closer, his heart had him tempted to laugh at the joke, even though it was against him.

‘Which is a compliment, clearly.’ Morgana’s words dared her brother to argue, which Arthur wisely didn’t. Merlin let the chatter continue, watched as the Knights finished their dinner and departed, Morgana leaving swiftly after.

When it was just the two of them left, with Merlin turning down the sheets so Arthur could get into bed, the King spoke up.

‘Is there something wrong, Merlin?’ It was one of those rare times where the King sounded worried, and Merlin’s heart caught at the sincere expression on his face. He found himself unable to speak for a moment, watching as Arthur padded barefoot across to him, shirt missing and breeches unlaced, a perfectly normal thing for a servant to see of their Master.

Merlin hated that the anger that had previously been filling him bled away the moment Arthur’s bright eyes were focused on him, hated the way his stomach tightened.

‘No, Arthur. Nothing’s wrong.’ The King studied him for a moment longer, before he turned to the bed, snapping Merlin out of his daze.

‘Then I expect you to wake me at dawn.’ Merlin cleared his throat, moved to pick up the clothes that Arthur had kicked off in various directions, while trying to banish any thoughts of the King from his mind.

‘When am I ever late?’ He joked, ducking the pillow that came flying in his direction.

**

‘Pay attention, for this is how not to react when being attacked.’ Merlin expected the thump that came when the sword hit the shield he was holding, ignored the Knights’ laughter as he tried not to fall under Arthur’s strength.

The thing was, Merlin could have fought back. He wasn’t as weak as he first was when he came to Camelot, had been secretly training with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine, both of whom didn’t look impressed when the King swung yet again. The blow had Merlin gasping for air, tempted to shove back and watch his Royal Pratness land right on that fat arse of his.

Still, Merlin could deal with a little humiliation, eventually noted that the King had stopped lunging at him.

It was because the Knights had paired off, sparring amongst themselves while chatting away. Usually, talk strayed to the situation in the Kingdom, of women they had bedded and the best places to find ale.

Merlin was placing the shield back on the wrack when he heard a particular conversation between Sir Kay and Sir Lehoy.

‘… and she rivalled the Lady Morgana in beauty!’

‘A common girl, really?’

‘Indeed. Rumour has it she’s staying in the lower town.’ Quite quickly, the other men joined in on their discussions of a girl that had recently entered Camelot, staying in the Inn just a short walk from the Blacksmiths.

Merlin doubted any woman could rival Lady Morgana’s beauty, she was very stunning. Might have even been his type, had his heart not chosen the other, more idiotic Pendragon.

‘Gwen met her, apparently she’s well-practiced in swordplay as well.’ Sexist, when men trained with swords, it was a gruelling task. Yet when women did it, they were fooling around, even though Merlin knew that Morgana could best Arthur any day. He would have said such a thing, had he not been focused on the fact that Arthur was facing off against Gwaine.

It was quite the sight to behold, a show of muscles and strength and Gwaine’s quick-witted banter as he tried to disarm the King. Arthur, ultimately, managed to knock Gwaine’s sword from his hand.

‘Well played, Princess.’ The nickname had Arthur rolling his eyes, straightening up and looking over at his Knights, catching Merlin’s gaze.

‘See something you like?’ Arthur joked, Merlin pouting and trying to think of a witty retort, but opting for ducking his head so the King couldn’t see him blushing.

It was a shame that the Pendragon siblings were so attractive, otherwise they’d both be unbearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is tbh


End file.
